Harry Potter Power Ranger?
by Seel'vor
Summary: I blame the reviewers for this one... Harry Potter\Power Rangers crossover. Damn you all.


**Author's Note:** I would like to point out that this is NOT SERIOUS, in any way, shape or form. When I posted chapter 22 of "Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap", I asked for people's comments on the name "Rangers" for Harry and his friends. So far, it's a close vote, but a couple of people said I shouldn't, 'cause it'd remind 'em of Power Rangers. Damn you. It's because of you that this silliness popped into my brain.

* * *

In the pocket of the battle robes he was wearing, something beeped. Harry Potter reached into his pocket and pulled out the small mirror. He tapped a small rune, accepting the call.

"Harry!" A soft voice called out. "We've just got a report! Lord Voldemort's attacking downtown London."

Harry nodded, then looked around, to make sure he was alone. "All right, Alpha. I'm on my way." In the mirror, the tiny house elf, code-named 'Alpha' nodded, a smile on his face. Harry placed the mirror back into his pocket, reaching behind himself.

"It's Morphin' Time!" At the password, a small runic transfiguration device appeared in his hand. He thrust it in front of him, pressing the button on the side, summoning the power. "Green Ranger, Power Up!" The runes, focussing power through the solid gold coin, covered his body with a green light, transfiguring his clothes into his Ranger uniform, that of a green bodysuit with white belt, boots and gloves. A heavy gold shield covered his torso.

The runic transfigurer attached itself to his belt, as a solid helmet clunked shut around his head. He clasped his now-glove covered hands to his belt, Apparating away with a trail of green smoke.

* * *

When he rematerialised, he saw he'd landed in chaos. Cars were thrown about, burning, while several people were lying on the ground, their bodies clearly lifeless.

"Green Ranger!" A feminine voice shouted. Green Ranger looked up to see the White Ranger, his girlfriend, racing towards him. She stopped next to him, grasping his arm. "Great timing, Green."

"Hermione." He whispered, looking her up and down to make sure she wasn't injured. "Is everyone all right?"

An explosion caused both of them to duck for a moment. White Ranger straightened, pulling Green Ranger behind her.

"Luna got clipped by a D.E, but she's still fighting."

Death Eaters. Clay golems made by Lord Voldemort. There were thousands of them, waiting to attack whenever their Lord and Master sent them into battle.

The Power Rangers were the only ones who could face them. Which they had to do on a regular basis. It played merry hell with their school work, but the teachers understood.

"Shall we dance, my dear?" Green Ranger asked as they ran towards their friends.

Red Ranger, Luna Lovegood, used her combined wand/blade, slicing down a Death Eater's chest. The golem collapsed, the magic holding it together disrupted by Red Ranger's weapon. Blue and Yellow Rangers, Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil respectively, fought back to back against a dozen or more enemies.

Black Ranger, Neville Longbottom, used his giant battle-axe to slice through enemy after enemy. He'd grown from a pudgy little boy into a giant bear of a man, or as Hermione called him, a giant brick shithouse of a man. There were very few things that could stand toe-to-toe with him, not even his fellow Rangers.

Three Death Eaters appeared behind Green Ranger, only to be blown up by giant arrows. Green Ranger spun round, seeing the seventh and last member of their squad, Pink Ranger Susan Bones, lower her Power Bow. "Those sneaky little buggers have been annoying me." She said simply.

The crowd of Death Eaters had been thinned considerably. Green Ranger made a mistake. "You know... it's usually about now that Voldemort would send-" He broke off as a monstrous being made itself known.

"I am Trashkiller!" The... _thing_ said. It had plainly been transfigured from a trashcan and given a limited sentience.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Black Ranger asked, raising his axe.

"Hey!" Green Ranger retorted. "It's not my fault."

"Could you two bicker on your own time?" White Ranger asked, scowling beneath her helmet. "There is a monster about to destroy us."

"Too right!" Trashkiller crowed. "You have been a thorn in my master's side for far too long! I will destroy you all!" Trashkiller reached under it's scant clothing, pulling out a potion battle, which it slammed to the ground. The potion was soaked up by the being, as it grew to hundreds of feet high.

The Rangers scurried backwards as one of the monster's feet tried to crush them. "Time for the big leagues, guys!" Luna said. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers lined up, thrusting their hands into the sky. "We need DinoZord power, now!" The rumbling of the ground indicated that the battle mecha were on their way. The five Rangers disappeared into streaks of colour, Apparating to the cockpits of their Zords.

White Ranger raised her enchanted tiger sabre. "TigerZord, power up!" She turned to her lover. "Catch you up there!" She too vanished in a trail of smoke.

Green Ranger reached into his belt, pulling out his Dragon Dagger. Raising it to his helmet, he smiled. "Time for some DragonZord power!" He blew the flute, a six-note tune summoning the DragonZord from the Thames, where it slept when not in use.

As the DragonZord made its way to the battle, Green Ranger idly watched the five DinoZords merge together, to form the Mighty MegaZord. Hermione's white TigerZord changed as well, becoming a three-hundred foot warrior, wielding a golden sword.

The DragonZord roared out a challenge. "Let's show him what we got, big guy!" Green Ranger shouted, his body disapparating.

**

* * *

Another Author's Note:** Please... no-one mention Power Rangers again... it corrupts my fragile little mind... 


End file.
